


Mantra

by Janusa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Magnus, Reconciliation, Set in 2x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janusa/pseuds/Janusa





	Mantra

Magnus leans in, closing his eyes and waiting for Alec’s lips to meet his.

It’s a chilly night but he knows the shiver that runs through his body is not caused by the breeze and although there are still things to talk about, Magnus allows himself being wrapped in the warmth Alec provides.

Magnus slides his hand up Alec’s arm as if to hold him there, but mostly is for the sake of touching him. He can feel Alec’s thumb caressing his arm over the fabric of his jacket, the touch barely there, but  _there_. 

There’s familiarity, pain, and relief in that kiss.

And this time, when Alec pulls away, his heart doesn’t ache.

There’s a lump in his throat, though. Magnus feels like crying and laughing and screaming, with so much going on inside of him. He contains it, and instead smiles faintly, not opening his eyes until one or two seconds after the kiss, half relinquishing the moment and half waiting for the tears stinging his lids to go away.

He looks at Alec and he looks beautiful, framed by the neon lights of the of the tarot sign and Chinese lanterns, giving some life to the otherwise lugubrious alley.

His words replaying in his head like a mantra he didn’t know he needed.

_I don’t think I can live without you._


End file.
